


Sleepover

by TinyTyper



Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Chaotic kids, Domesticated, Draco and Harry have four kids, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fantober, Fantober2020, Harry Potter - Freeform, Mischief, Multi, Which is nuts, Why would anyone want four kids, romione, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTyper/pseuds/TinyTyper
Summary: Draco and Harry offer to watch Rose and Hugo for the night, because six kids is apparently not a problem
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, romione - Relationship
Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940461
Kudos: 12





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short but I'm gonna write a full fic about it later on. I'm trying to keep fantober fics a bit shorter so I won't lose motivation. See the end for details!

Harry stared out the window, absentmindedly. It was almost seven and he had been flittering around distracting himself by cleaning. He was expecting Hermione and Ron to show up any moment now to drop off the kids and he still felt like he wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen. 

Two weeks ago, they had offered to watch Harry’s lot so that he and Draco could have an anniversary date night. It had been wonderful, fancy dinner and drinks, walking together through the park, exchanging gifts when they got home and chasing each other up to bed before having an incredibly long lie in the next morning. Harry smiled at the though of it now, it had been the most relaxed he’d felt in a while and had been exactly what they both needed. 

But when he had gone to pick up the kids later that day, he found Ron with bags under his eyes and Hermione drinking coffee. And Hermione never drank coffee. 

Apart from the slightly broken dining table and the loss of a favourite teacup – which Albus had managed to break trying to show off his leviosa spell work – the kids had kept them up until five in the morning before finally quieting down enough for a few hours of sleep. 

Ron had also explained that they heard a few mysterious explosion sounds coming from one of the kid’s rooms, followed by bouts of hushing and then guffaws of laughter, but they hadn’t quite figured out what the kids had done yet. They still hadn’t said anything to Harry about it, so he assumed they still didn’t know what had happened and he was happy to leave it at that. 

In their defence, Harry and Draco could probably have split the kids between them and Ginny. Four extra children were a lot to handle. With the two they had, it had made six altogether and even though James was seventeen, he certainly wasn’t the best influence when it came to not causing mischief. 

So, to repay them Draco had offered that he and Harry would take a turn. Harry would have preferred to just pay for the damage than put himself through the stress, but Draco had pointed out that it was only fair and besides, their house was a little bigger and more childproof already anyway, so how much worse could it be?

Harry sighed, putting down the cup he’d been drying for the past five minutes and just as he did so, he saw Hermione pulling her car up the small driveway. They planned to leave it there and apparate out, returning for it the next morning. Making his way over to the door, Harry shouted up the stairs, “They’re here!” and he instantly heard the sounds of running children, Scorpius being the first to reach the top and start to descend, taking two steps at a time. 

“Don’t run down the stairs!” Harry could hear Draco shouting from upstairs where he had been sorting out some more sheets and pillows for their guests. 

Opening the door, Harry was happy to see Hugo running up the path, followed soon by Rose and Hermione who had left Ron behind to grab the kids overnight bags from the car.

“Hi uncle Harry!” Hugo said as he ran straight by him to tackle Albus and Scorpius, the three of them already laughing. Lily came up to the door next to Harry and when Rose saw her she smiled and ran over, the two of them heading in to follow the boys upstairs. 

“Sorry, they’re really excited” Hermione explained, coming over to give Harry a quick hug. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect them to pay me much attention anyway” He smiled, glancing over her shoulder to see Ron, who was looking incredibly grumpy. 

“What on earth is on your face?” Draco exclaimed as he came to the door, prompting both Harry and Hermione to giggle. 

“Don’t start Malfoy, you’ll be the next victim, I’m sure” he scowled, shoving the kids bags into Harry arms. 

“He fell asleep in the car and I didn’t know that the kids had a pen…” Hermione began to explain. 

“Right, because Hugo reaching into the front to give me a fake moustache is the stealthiest operation in the world” he scowled. Unfortunately, this made the rest of them laugh again, prompting him to huff and stomp back to the car. Hermione rolled her eyes and handed a piece of paper to Draco. 

“This is where we’re going tonight, just in case. My phone number is on there too and I’ll keep my mobile off silent so please, just call if you need anything” 

She pointedly looked at Harry then, who raised his eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after him too, make sure he won’t get overwhelmed” Draco replied, nudging Harry in the side. 

Hermione gave him a grateful smile, “Make sure you do. And thank you both again, really” 

Harry and Draco watch her walk down to where Ron was rubbing at his pen moustache in the car window. She pulled him away and spelled it off quickly, before they both turned and gave the two men one last wave. A second later, they had gone, apparating away and Harry sighed. 

“Don’t worry” Draco said, turning to him and taking his free hand in his. “I’m sure we’ll survive” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth than they heard an ominously loud crack coming from upstairs, followed by frantic footsteps. 

“The house, however, might not be so lucky…” he added, looking up at the ceiling. Harry moved in and closed the door behind them, dropping the kids bags by the shoe rack and putting his hands on his hips. 

“We can do this. It’s only one night” He said, more to reassure himself than anything. 

Draco put an arm around his shoulders as they both stared up the stairs to the second floor.

“We survived a whole war, potter. How bad can six kids be?” 

They both watched as the kids all ran past the top railing, James chasing them with his wand in hand, Lily and Rose screaming at the top of their lungs as Scorpius, Albus and Hugo threw firecrackers back at their pursuer, laughing and shouting. 

So long as they were laughing, Harry thought, the next nineteen hours might just be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Draco/Harry is the best thing in the world, I love it. Honestly these kids would go mental probably. I was shook when I realised that James is like four years older than the others so he's like seventeen when the next three are thirteen and Lily and Hugo are eleven. 
> 
> I almost wrote Teddy into this too before I realised he's like ten year older than all the kids anyway (he started Hogwarts in 2009) so it wasn't gonna work out and I had to take him out. 
> 
> I had a whole plan for this fic where the kids find a bunch of stuff from Harry and Draco's school days and ask them about it, but if I don't keep these short I'll never get through the entirety of October, so I'll post that in November time!
> 
> This is officially day 5 of #Fantober2020. Please check out the official Fantober account on twitter at [Fantober2020](https://twitter.com/fantober2020)


End file.
